


good morning

by Babylonian



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hey yeah they can be happy, let them be gay, might be ooc i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: two doctors snuggled up in bed cuddling because they're GAY





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> hey we need more kurokei content. Thhanksbks

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The clock read 7am. Black Jack was always one for getting up early, especially due to his job. He was a light sleeper as well, being accustomed to waking up when he heard banging or a car pulling up in his driveway. The other man in his bed, however, wasn’t. Kei slept in late, he slept deeply, and he had nearly no plans besides assisting his lover and helping around the house. Black Jack didn’t mind him sleeping so late--he looked like an angel when he did, anyway. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Black Jack groaned and slammed his hand on the alarm. Of course, he had his off days as well. Even in his first moments of waking up, he was already fed up with today. He turned around to face his sleeping boyfriend, and he wrapped his arms around him. He felt soft and warm, like a teddy bear. 

“Good morning, you absolute angel…” Black Jack mumbled, not expecting a response. But in the softest, sleepiest voice, he heard a reply. 

“...mornin’, Kuro…” replied the voice. Black Jack was startled a tiny bit, only to notice the half-awake Kei in his arms. The taller doctor grinned to himself, and pulled his boyfriend into a loving kiss. 

They both stayed in each other's arms, and they both found themselves falling back asleep blissfully.


End file.
